starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Vinsoth
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Quelii Sector | stelsel = Vinsoth System | zonnen = | manen = | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = | rotatietijd = | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Gematigd | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = | water = | bezienswaardig = | inheemse = Chevin Chevs Backshin | gemigreerde = | taal = | inwoners = | hoofdstad = | munt = | affiliatie= Galactic Republic CIS Galactic Empire }} 250px|thumb|Chevin & Chevs Vinsoth was de thuisplaneet van twee intelligente species, de Chevin en de Near-Human Chevs. Ligging, Klimaat & Leven Vinsoth lag ten Noordoosten van Coruscant in de Outer Rim op het kruispunt van verschillende Hyperspace Routes, zoals de Celanon Spur en de Salin Corridor. Het lag in de zogenaamde New Territories. Cultuur Het leven op Vinsoth werd gedomineerd door de groteske Chevin die de Chevs als hun slaven en arbeiders beschouwden. De Chevin leidden een nomadisch bestaan en volgden de trektocht van de Backshin, hun primaire bron van voedsel. Nadat de Republic technologie op Vinsoth introduceerde, maakten de Chevin daar maar graag gebruik van. Ze begonnen een lucratieve slavenhandel in Chevs en begonnen Repulsorlifts uit te rusten op hun dorpen en hun communicatiemiddelen sterk te vernieuwen. Op politiek vlak waren Chevin voorstander van een dictatoriale monarchie. Een dictator regeerde elk continent en zat een panel van adviseurs voor. Deze adviseurs reisden zelf niet en verbleven in centraal gelegen residenties Goverment Villages geheten. In het totaal bestonden er ongeveer 24 van deze dictators die elk over een Chevin land regeerden. De dictators zochten zelden ruzie met elkaar maar durfden wel al eens in de clinch gaan om landrechten, prestige en handelsprivileges. Door de bloeiende slavenhandel was Vinsoth een planeet die eerder in de Fringe bekend was. De enige ruimtehaven op de planeet was zeer standaard en was vooral aantrekkelijk voor figuren zonder al te zuivere bedoelingen. De anti-alien politiek van het Empire zorgde ervoor dat Chevin nog meer de criminele toer op gingen. Geschiedenis Rond 3.000.000 BBY sloeg een meteoriet op Vinsoth in waardoor praktisch al het leven op de planeet wordt uitgeroeid. De Chevin ontwikkelen zich uit grote herbivoren. Vinsoth werd vrij laat ontdekt, namelijk tussen 5.000 BBY en 4.000 BBY. Tijdens de Great Sith War was Vinsoth ontdekt, maar bleef het uit de greep van de oorlog. Tijdens de Jedi Civil War viel Vinsoth in het gebied van Darth Revan terwijl tijdens de Mandalorian Wars de Republic weer controle over de planeet had verworven. Tijdens de Battle of Ruusan lag Vinsoth echter alweer in het gebied van de Sith. Tijdens de Clone Wars lag Vinsoth in CIS space. Tijdens het Empire bleef de slavenhandel actief op Vinsoth, maar de Chevin werden nog meer naar het criminele milieu gestuwd door de anti-alien politiek van de New Order. Bron *The Essential Atlas – Grid: O-6 + Online Index *Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies *Ultimate Alien Anthology *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species category:Outer Rim category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Sith Empire category:Leden van de Confederacy category:Leden van het Galactic Empire